Freezer Trobules
by Rue the Bluetard
Summary: Rue and Caboose go to visit Princess Smarties, cause it was too hot outside to fight. Any more comments I say is just spoilers. So read to find out. Rated T just in case. Etc. Etc. All the characters are mine. Except for the places. R&R


**Author's Note; You may not know these characters. It's like another genderbent episode of A.T. So, no other comments...read**

_**Desclaimer; I do not own people/places/things/etc. Except for Rue. And the Fire King. **_

Rue and her best friend, Caboose, were walking towards the Candy Kingdom. The orange sun was shinning so brightly that part of Rue's house lit on fire. It took a long time to stop Caboose, from laughing. Rue sighed and sat on Caboose's back and the blue tom grew taller and a little bigger to support her weight. "Geez, I'm so thirsty.", Rue complained. "Yeah. Me too.", Caboose agreed. Most of the candy people were inside, but a lot more were outside, enjoying the weather. It had been snowy and stormy for the past week or so. Thank Fire King for that. Rue didn't understand how fire could make snowy or rain, but it made sense. Caboose shrunk down to his normal size and let Rue off his back before he hit the ground. Opening the wooden doors to the castle, just outside of the garden, was the Princess' secret lab or study.

Caboose grabbed two or three orange juice boxes out of the small fridge that Princess Smarties put in there. Rue was about to call out for her, until the bathroom door opened. Rue started laughing at the sight. The princess' hair had melted over her goggles and the back of her tunic. "Oh, hello Rue. Sorry for the mess. It's just too hot outside.", Smarties said, chuckling a little herself as she tried to shape her hair to its normal state. "Hey, PS sorry for barging in. I do have to agree with the heat from outside.", Rue confessed lying on the armchair. Caboose waved his tail, but continued drinking the juice. "Hello to you Caboose. you can have all of the orange juice if you want. I only get it cause I know you love it.", Smarties said, still messing with her hair. Smarties grabbed a towel and placed it on the top of the couch and sat down, making sure she didn't droop onto the furniture. "Wow. It does have some pros and some cons for having gum hair.", Rue said, putting her legs on the coffee table. "Yes. Yes, it does have a lot of pros and cons.", she admitted, giving up on fixing her hair. "PS. Don't you have a freezer room or somethin' like that?", Rue asked.

"Er...yeah. Why do you ask?", Smarties looked at Rue. She took her legs off the table and grabbed Princess Smarties arm and pulled her towards the door. Before they made it to the door, Smarties managed to grab a towel and wrap it around her hair, and waved goodbye to Caboose. "Where is that room again?", Rue asked, looking around the huge castle. "Uh...down three doors and down those stairs and then the farthest door on the right.", Smarties answered. Rue dragged Smarties all the way to the freezer room, where they keep all the freeze-ables.

"Here we are.", she said, opening the door and pulled the princess into the freezing room. "Ok. You know my hair just might freeze up?", PS said, taking off the gum covered towel. "Well, it's better then melting. Right?", Rue teased. "True. So...how long do you want us to stay in here?", Smarties asked, hugging herself now. "About ten minutes. Give your hair enough time to freeze and then freeze again. I guess.", Rue answered, shuting the door, but making sure that they'll still be able to get out. "O-ok.", Smarties said, picking up the towel. "I had no idea it was _this _cold in here.", Rue stated, touring the room, apperently not bothered by the cold, "Everything is rock hard.". She started tapping the ice cream jars and the gumdrops. "Ma-man I re-really wish I brought m-my jacket.", Princess Smarties said, stood up and walked over to the door, going to grab her jacket from her lab. "Stop!", Rue called out.

Too late, Smarties kicked out the door step. The door slammed shut, and locked. "The stupidest thing I've done today. Cabbage...", Smarties said, now trying to opened the door. The door didn't buge an inch. "Co-could you help?", Smarties asked. "It's not gonna open. It's locked from the outside.", Rue said, "I think when you're cold. Your brain starts getting less smart.". Smarties sighed, the cold air froze her warm breath in mid-air, and slumped against the wall. Pulling her arms into her tunic and criss-crossed her legs, trying to get warmer. Rue started feeling cool, and then after another minute she was freezing. The usually pink princess was now sky blue. Rue laughed a little and then looked in her kitty backpack. "Th-there it is.", she stuttered and took out a fluffy blue blanket.

"Tha-thank god, I packed t-th-this.", she said and sat down next to Smarties. "Yo...PS?", Rue drapped the blanket around Smarties. "O-oh. Th-thanks.", she looked and pulled the blanket closer. But, then she noticed that Rue's lips were blue and she was freezeing as well. "Er...yo-you wanna s-share?", Smarties asked, wrapping the other half of the blanket around her friend. Rue accepted and huddled closer to the princess. After two or more mintues Rue asked, "How long do you think Caboose will notice we've been gone too long? Or Peppermint Butler?". "I dunno. Hopefully soon. It's getting really cold down here.", Smarties replied, unsure. Rue stood up and walked over to the door, and looked through it. Hoping to find anyone nearby. "Ugh...no one.", she said, and turned to walk back to the blanket. As she walked over, a patch of slippery ice got in her way, and Rue slipped and fell on top of Princess Smarties.

"Opps...sorry.", Rue aplogized and stood up again and helped Smarties to her feet as well. "I'm sorry as well. Too much ice aro-", she started but they both stepped on the same ice patch and both flung foward. Rue managed to keep them standing, but instead of falling Smarties' back hit the wall hardly and Rue slid and face planted on PS. Her face met Smarties, lips touching the other's. Smarties gave out a yelp, eyes widend with shock. Rue stood next to Smarties, a small smile on her tan face. "Well...er...that was awkward.", the princess said, wiping off the snow from her trousers. "I didn't mean to PS.", Rue said, trying to wipe the smile from her face. "Niether did I. It's the ice's fault.", Smarties laughed.

Rue couldn't help herself. She grabbed Smarties' shoulders and turned her towards Rue. Smarties' face wore a puzzled and shocked expression, "Rue?". That's when Rue placed a hand below Smarties' chin and pulled Smarties' lips to her's. Rue slipped her tounge into the princess' mouth, investigating new territory. Smarties regained her senses and tried to pull away from Rue. Rue, who was finished with Princess Smarties' mouth, began kissing Smarties' neck. "Rue? Du-dude! Stop this!", she exclaimed. Rue placed one hand on PS' back and put the other placed itself behind Smarties' head. She began trailing down Smarties' back. She shuddered at the movements, and remembered one of Rue's lessons for battle training that they started two days ago. Smarties pretended to faint and went limp.

"Smarties!", Rue shook the princess' limp body. She jumped up and grabbed the blanket and drapped it around the two. She placed Smarties against the wall and sat next to her. Smarties head dropped and fell on Rue's shoulders. Rue wrapped her arm around Smarties' shoulders and tugged her closer. After ten minutes Rue had fallen asleep and so did the princess. A blue cat opened the freezer's door to find Princess Smarties' head lying on Rue's lap and Rue's arm was still wrapped around Smarties. "I FOUND DEM!", Caboose yelled out of the door. He grew five feet bigger and scooped up the girls as if they were broken doves, and walked out of the cold room. Caboose put PS on top of her own bed and placed Rue on the couch, and then curled up next to his best friend.

The next morning Rue sat bolt up right and looked around the room. Knowing that she wasn't in the freezer any more, she stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Rue!", Caboose greeted her. "You found us?", she asked, dumbly. "Pfft. Yeah. I noticed that you guys were gone for a long time and remembered that you said something about, a freezer room. So I went down there and found you guys. It was so cute!". Rue looked confused, "Thanks for saving me and PS. And what was "so cute"?. Caboose blushed and his tail wrapped around his feet, "When I found you guys you were all cuddling and stuff. It was adorable! PS was sleeping on your lap, like a baby! And you were like da mommy!".

"Oh...well, we had to survive. It was cold.", Rue stated, crossing her arms. "Good for you! Anyway, how did you even get stuck in there?", Caboose asked. "Well...PS went to get her coat, get accidentaly locked the door...hey? Where is the princess anyway?", Rue explained. Caboose pointed towards the balcony. Rue waved and ran up to the balcony. "Hello PS.", she greeted kindly and stood next to Smarties. "Hi.", she replied. "What's wrong PS?", Rue asked looking at the pink princess. "Don't you remember? You _kissed _me in there!", she exclaimed. Rue blushed and giggled slightly, "Ye-yeah I remember that clear as day.". "Well. Why _did_ you?", Smarties asked. Rue checked to see if no one was listening or looking and then turned back to Smarties. "Well, it's just that I l-like you. A lot.". Princess Smarties raised an eyebrow, "You're les?". Rue blushed even more.

"Not exactly. I'm...don't tell Caboose or Marz! I'm homosexual.", Rue confessed. Smarties nodded slowly. "So. You're just gonna nod in responce when I tell you my second deepest secret!", she said, a little mad. "Second? What's the first?", Smarties asked. "I-I can't tell you exactly. Not here though.", Rue said. Grabbing her arm, she put a badge type thing on her shirt and jumped, with no gravity, and landed on top of the castle. "I remember that.", Smarties praised her invention. "Yeah. Anyway, you wanted to know my first deepest secret?", Rue looked up the 18-year old. "Yes?", she replied. "Don't tell anyone.", Rue started and looked around making sure no one was nearby, "I love you. Not like. Never like. Always love.". Princess Smarties looked dumbstruck.

"Bu-but I'm eighteen and you're on-", she was cut off. "I'm sixteen.", she finished the sentence. "You mean you've lied that you were 13. All these years?", Smarties said. Rue nodded. Five uncomfortable minutes passed, "So...what are we gonna do now?". Smarties answered, "Could we just forget all this ever happened? I'm a princess. You're a adventuress! You would have to stay here. Or I would have to go on adventures with you! And you know me. I don't do well with adventures.". Rue didn't expect that answer and started tearing up. "After all I told you. You want to pretend it never happened! What if we could be girlfriends! And it all worked out!", Rue said. Smarties took a step away from Rue, "I just don't want your life to be stuck here. You're a like a cat, curious and adventureous! Like Caboose. And I'm like a fish, I stay in one spot and never move from there.". Rue didn't start to calm down, but just got madder and advanced on PS. Smarties took three more steps, and then realized where they were. Before she could jump back towards Rue, her foot found a curved part, and she fell backwards towards the ground. Many feet below.

**Author's Note; Hehe. Cliffhanger! XD Almost litarly. Except it's not a cliff. Or she isn't hanging..._**

**Rue- Well, the Adventure Time me is creepy.**

**Simmons- True dat sista. (acting all gansta style)**

**Grif- Fail.**

**Church- Are you really homo?**

**Rue- Shut the fuck up and dig your nose up someone else's business.**

**Tucker- Bow chicka bow wow.**

**Rue- Whatever. Anywho this will be continued. And DO NOT WORRY I am still a .Redtard. I'm still gonna write RvB fanfics. X3 Cya'll later!**


End file.
